Sébastien Hébrant
thumb|190px|right|Sébastien Hébrant thumb|right|200 px Sébastien Hébrant est un comédien belge, né 16 avril 1975 à Bruxelles, pratiquant également le doublage. Biographie Sébastien est le fils de l'aussi comédienne Jacqueline Rouard. Il est le frère de Marie-Noëlle HébrantL'avenir.net, Un vaudeville customisé et singulier, 28/01/2019 : "Frère et sœur à la ville comme à la scène, Marie-Noëlle et Sébastien Hébrant offre un vaudeville contemporain et percutant." À partir de 1994, il étudie à l'Institut des arts de diffusion (IAD) et en sort diplômé en 1998. Sujet du mémoire : Le Training de l'acteur : Essentiellisme et abstractude (rendu en 2001) Il double notamment Adam Hicks. Théâtre * 1998 : Par les temps qui rouillent, mise en scène par Gill Champagne : l'assassin, le jongleur et le passant * 1998 : À l'ombre du vent, mise en scène par Sylvie De Braekeleer : Jo * 1998-1999 : L'Opéra de quat'sous, mise en scène de Carlo Boso : Jimmy et le Bossu * 1999-2000 : Sa majesté des mouches, mise en scène de Derek Goldby : Henry et l'officier * 2000 : Le Cri de Münch, mise en scène de Fabien Dehasseler et Monica Teixeira : le Baron de Münchhausen * 2004-2005 : Léonce et Léna, mise en scène de Michaël Delaunoy : le roi Pierre * 2005 : Il manque des chaises, mise en scène d'Isabelle Pousseur : Tommy Filmographie Cinéma * 2003 : LM : Directing Othello de Fabien Dehasseler'' : Rodrigo et Karl (film)'' Voxographie Cinéma Films * 2006 : In the Mix : Frankie Junior (Anthony Fazio) * 2006 : Flicka : Howard McLaughlin (Ryan Kwanten) * 2006 : Nana : Ren Honjô (Ryuhei Matsuda) * 2007 : : Billy (Drew Fuller) * 2008 : Baron Rouge : Manfred Von Richthofen dit Le Baron Rouge (Matthias Schweighöfer) * 2009 : Road Trip: Beer Pong : Andy (Preston Jones) (sorti directement en DVD) * 2010 : All About Steve : Steve (Bradley Cooper) * 2010 : Space Battleship : Hajime Saitō (Hiroyuki Ikeuchi) * 2017 : : C (Casey Affleck) * 2018 : : Tyson Curran (Nolan Gerard Funk) Films d'animation * Dans l'univers Barbie : ** Barbie : Un merveilleux Noël : Cole Elif ** Barbie : Mariposa et le Royaume des fées : Boris ** Barbie et la Porte secrète : le roi de Zinnia * Dans l'univers Naruto - Boruto : ** ( , 2010) : ** ( , 2011) : ** ( , 2014) : ** ( , 2015) : , * 2002 : ( ) : * Crows Zero : ? * Iron Man : L'Attaque des technovores : JARVIS * Kirikou et la Sorcière : Kirikou (jeune homme) * Millennium Actress : Kyoji Ida * My Little Pony : Le Film : Capper * Tokyo Godfathers : le père de Miyuki * Winx Club : Le Secret du royaume perdu : Sky * Winx Club 3D : Aventure magique ! : Sky Télévision thumb|180px|Adam Hicks thumb|180px|right|Ezequiel Rodrìguez ([[Trombinoscope de Soy Luna|Ricardo)]] Téléfilms * Adam Hicks dans : ** Lemonade Mouth (2011) : Wendell "Wen" Gifford * 2004 : La Sentinelle : Newell (Ian Porter) * 2007 : Luna: Spirit of the Whale : Adam (Aaron Miko) * 2012 : Let It Shine : Cyrus DeBarge (Tyler James Williams) * 2013 : Skylar Lewis : Chasseuse de monstres : Cobb (Adam Chambers) * 2019 : Z-O-M-B-I-E-S : Bonzo (James Godfrey) Séries télévisées * Adam Hicks dans : ** Jonas L. A. (2009-2010) : Dennis Zimmer DZ ** Zeke et Luther (2009-2012) : Luther Jérôme Waffles ** Paire de rois (2010-2013) : Bryan "Boz" Parker (saison 3) * John Barrowman dans : ** Doctor Who : le capitaine Jack Harkness ** Torchwood : le capitaine Jack Harkness * Ezequiel Rodrìguez dans : ** 2012-2015 : Violetta : Pablo Galindo ** 2016-2018 : Soy Luna : Ricardo Simonetti * 2007-2008 : Life on Mars : Chris Skelton (Marshal Lancaster) * 2007-2008 : Night Stalker : Le Guetteur : Jain McManus (Eric Jungmann) * 2007 : La Vie comme elle est : le grand frère de Ben Conner * 2008 : Le Roi Barbe d'Ours dans la série Les Contes de Grimm * 2008 : Dame Hiver dans la série Les Contes de Grimm * 2008-2009 : De tout mon cœur : Édouard Barcaroli (Nicolas D'Agostino) * 2008-2011 : Greek : Cappie (Scott Michael Foster) * 2009-2010 : Aaron Stone : Aaron Stone / Charlie Landers (Kelly Blatz) * 2009-2012 : Championnes à tout prix : Austin Tucker (Zane Holtz) (saisons 2 et 3) * 2009-2011 : Les Vies rêvées d'Erica Strange : Brent Kennedy (Morgan Kelly) * 2009-2013 : Misfits : Curtis Donovan (Nathan Stewart-Jarrett) * 2010-2014 : Bonne chance Charlie : Spencer Walsh (Shane Harper) * 2011-2012 : Ma baby-sitter est un vampire : Benny Weir (Atticus Dean Mitchell) * 2011-2013 : Anubis : Alfred « Alfie » Lewis (Alex Sawyer) * 2011-2015 : Tatami Academy : Jerry Martinez (Mateo Arias) * 2012 : Power Rangers : Super Samurai : le cycliste de l'épisode 3 * 2012 : Let it Shine * 2012-2014 : Crash & Bernstein : Crash (Tim Lagasse) * 2012-2016 : Les Bio-Teens : Trent (Eddie Perino) * 2013 : Chica Vampiro : Ulysse O'Brian (Juan Pablo Obregon) * 2013-2019 : Orange Is the New Black : ** Cal Chapman, frère de Piper (Michael Chernus, saisons 1-3 - invité saisons 4,6 et 7) ** Stefanovic (Josh Segarra, saison 6-7) * 2014 : Le Tourbillon de l’amour : Moritz, Konstantin ( ? ) * 2014-2015 : Outlander (2014-) : Rupert MacKenzie (Grant O'Rourke) (saisons 1 & 2) * 2014-2016 :'' Les Chroniques d'Evermoor '' (2014-2017) : Sebastian « Seb » Bailey (George Sear , S.1) * 2014-2016 : 100 choses à faire avant le lycée : Mr. Roberts (Jack DeSena) * 2014-2018 : Nicky, Ricky, Dicky et Dawn : Tom Harper, le père des quadruplés (Brian Stepanek) * depuis 2014 : Henry Danger : le Bambin (Ben Giroux, 6 ép., S1E01 >) * 2015 : Mission Invisible : Jordan ( ? ) * 2015-2016 : Make It Pop : Melwood Stark (Matt Baram) * 2016-2018 : Harley, le cadet de mes soucis : Tom Diaz (Joe Nieves) * depuis 2017 : La Casa De Papel : le Professeur * 2017-2019 : Happy! : voix de Happy * 2018-2019 : Orange Is the New Black (2013-19) : Stefanovic (Josh Segarra, S. 6 & 7) * 2018-2020 : Anne with an E (2017-2020) : Sebastian « Bash » Lacroix (Dalmar Abuzeid, S.2&3) Séries d'animation thumb|230px|right|Ultimate Spider-Man [[Fichier:Suigetsu Hôzuki.png|thumb|204px|right|Suigetsu Hôzuki, personnage de Naruto Shippuden]] * Peter Parker alias Spider-Man dans : ** Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2017) ** Avengers Rassemblement (2013-2019) * Dans l'univers Naruto-Boruto ** (2007-2017) : (115), (136), (162), (173), (199), ** (2012-2013) : , ** (2017-2020) : (1), (56) * Dans l'univers Pokémon ** (1997-2002) : Mortimere (Champion de Rosalia) ** (2002-2006) : voix ** (2006) : ** (2010-2013) : ** (2016-2019) : DJ Leo * Dans l'univers Yu-Gi-Oh! : ** Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dartz (voix de remplacement) ** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's : Alex ** Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal : Nelson Andrews * .hack//Roots : Haseo * Air Gear : Sora Takeuchi * Ayakashi: Japanese Classic Horror: Tenshu Monogatari : Zoshonosuke Himekawa * Beyblade Metal Fusion: Kyoya Tategami * Black Cat : Creed Diskense * BoJack Horseman: Todd Chavez * Boys Be... : Yuki Okazaki * Camp Lazlo: Lazlo * Cyborg 009 * Di-Gata les défenseurs : Erik * Duel Masters : Jimera * Elle et lui : Hideaki Asaba * Highschool of the Dead : Hisashi Igô * Hot Wheels : Battle Force 5 : Stanford * Inazuma Eleven : Kevin Dragonfly, Shadow Cimmerian * Inazuma Eleven Go : Kevin Dragonfly, Victor Blade * Kenshin le vagabond : Sanosuke Sagara * L'Île des défis extrêmes : Harold * Magic Knight Rayearth * Marvel Anime : Blade : Lucius Isaac * One Piece : ambiance (DVD, TV saison 1) * Pac-Man et les aventures de fantômes : Skeebo * Rave Master : Haru Glory * Regular Show : le Putois-Garou, Ace Balthazar, RGB2, Chad (Remplacés) * Saint Seiya : Chapitre Hadès - Le Sanctuaire : DeathMask (Masque de Mort) * Shugo Chara : Yoru, Musashi et le père d'Amu * Tokyo Mew Mew : Tarb * Victor and Valentino : Victor * Winx Club : Sky * X-Men: Evolution : Alex * Yamada-kun and the Seven Witch : Ryû Yamada * Le Collège d'étrangeville : Mitchell * 2010-2012 : Avengers : L'Équipe des super-héros : Œil-de-Faucon / Clint Barton * 2010-2012 : Kick Kasskoo : Gunther Magnuson * 2010-2014 : Ça bulle ! : Milo * 2012-2016 : Souvenirs de Gravity Falls : Robbie Valentino * depuis 2016 : Elena d'Avalor : Zuzo Livres audio * Le Premier Jour de Marc LevySébastien Hébrant (Lecteur) sur Audiolib (Les meilleurs livres audio). * La Première Nuit de Marc Levy * La Vie rêvée d'Ernesto G de Jean-Michel Guenassia Autres * 2000 : jouteur dans le spectacle d'impro-théâtre Château de Namusettes, dirigé par Jacques Viala au Théâtre Jardin-Passion. * 2001 : Le Jeu de l'instant, improvisation, au Centre culturel des Riches-Claires * 2000-2002 : Afrikalou, théâtre pour enfants, d'après L'Œil du loup de Daniel Pennac (Théâtre Zanni) * depuis 2002 : jouteur à la Ligue d'improvisation belge Vidéos Notes et références Liens externes * Sébastien Hébrant sur IMDb * Sébastien Hébrant sur La Bellone * Sébastien Hébrant sur AlloCiné * Sébastien Hébrant sur Audiolib * Voxographie partielle de Sébastien Hébrant sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie sélective de Sébastien Hébrant (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Sébastien Hébrant (animation) sur Anime News Network * Voxographie sélective de Sébastien Hébrant (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse * Voxographie sélective de Sébastien Hébrant (animation) sur Nautiljon * Voxographie sélective de Sébastien Hébrant (animation) sur My Anime List * Voxographie sélective de Sébastien Hébrant (animation) sur Behind the Voice Actors Hebrant Sébastien Hebrant Sébastien Hebrant Sébastien Hebrant Sébastien Hebrant Sébastien Hebrant Sébastien Hebrant Sébastien Hebrant Sébastien Catégorie:Fiche sur Behind the Voice Actors Hebrant Sébastien